VOX Box: Turtle Power 13
Characters * Raphael * Michelangelo * Leonardo * Donatello * April O'Neil * Venus de Milo * Splinter * Casey Jones Location * Second Time Around, Star City, OR * November 24th 2016, 1527 Local Time VOX Archive * April O'Neil: footsteps Hi Venus. * Venus de Milo: Hello, April. * April O'Neil: Meditating? * Venus de Milo: Yes... Can I help? * April O'Neil: I got a text from Donnie. They're almost here. hinges creaking, beep I just want to see if I can operate this contraption. * Venus de Milo: footsteps You not use it yet? * April O'Neil: No. beep, beep, beep, hiss, cough, cough That spray always catches me off-guard. cough * Venus de Milo: The sewer is stinkier... pause I've meant to ask. What does the code mean? * April O'Neil: Oh, that's my parents' anniversary. Five-One-Eight-Four. May 1st, 1984. * Venus de Milo: Your parents'? pause But that is important to your parents... not you. Why choose it? * April O'Neil: chuckle I don't know why, I just... I've always felt like it was my lucky number. I mean, I wouldn't be here if not for that number. * Venus de Milo: Why not your birthday? * April O'Neil: I don't know. I guess because that's just... selfish. I mean, It doesn't mean anything to my sister. My birthday is just for me. While my parents' anniversary is the beginning of something bigger than me. It's a reminder of where I come from and what's important to me. * Venus de Milo: Family? * April O'Neil: Yes, exactly. * Venus de Milo: Family is important? * April O'Neil: Very important. * Venus de Milo: sigh I wish I had a family... * April O'Neil: sigh You do, Venus. * Michelangelo: Oh hey, the super-secret-sewer-door is already open! bare footsteps Oh, heya, babeses! * April O'Neil: Hi Mikey. * Venus de Milo: Hello. * Raphael: bare footsteps Yo... Oh, hey, the white looks good on you, Venus. * Venus de Milo: Thank you. I have your- * Raphael: It's fine. I'll get it later. * Leonardo: bare footsteps Are you sure we're good to do this here, April? * April O'Neil: I'm sure, Leo. Robyn's in Sun City until Sunday. Casey's already put curtains up on all the windows upstairs. The turkey is almost done. * Splinter: bare footsteps, cane taps, sniff, sniff It smells delicious. * April O'Neil: Thank you, Splinter. * Donatello: bare footsteps And you're completely fien with us not bringing anything? * April O'Neil: Seeing as how you'd have to transport it through the sewer? Yeah... I'm good. * Donatello: Technically it's not the sewer. Star City's sewer is lower than the utility ducts we use for transit but- chuckle I get your point. * Splinter: footsteps, cane taps Venus, how are you doing this afternoon? * Venus de Milo: Me? I... I'm good. * Splinter: That is good to hear. footsteps, cane taps, hand placed on shoulder I have done much thinking on what we spoke about Monday. * Venus de Milo: You have? * Splinter: Yes. breath I think you may soon be ready to join my sons on patrol. * Venus de Milo: I can? * Splinter: Yes, there is only one more matter to be finalized... * Venus de Milo: What is that? * Splinter: My sons are trained in the traditional style of the Madaashi, as was I. Though they were taught to fight as one, each of them specializes in a different weapon so that they are ready for any situation or opponent. I believe you are ready to join their brotherhood. * Venus de Milo: You mean it? * Splinter: I do. * Venus de Milo: chuckle I do not know what to- * Michelangelo: Tell her the other part! * Raphael: Cool it, Mikey! * Michelangelo: You cool it, Raph. * Venus de Milo: Other part? * Splinter: To learn to become part of their formation, I cannot mentor you individually anymore. You must train with them as well. * Venus de Milo: You mean- gasp * Leonardo: footsteps We'd like it if you stayed in April's old room... * Donatello: footsteps ... in the lair. * Venus de Milo: I'm... I'm moving? * April O'Neil: Congratulations, Vee. * Venus de Milo: I do not what to- giggle I will get my things. footsteps, fabric shifting, bare footsteps, clatter Ready. * Raphael: chuckle Whoa, whoa... We're not ready yet. * Michelangelo: Yeah, like, we just finally agreed on this on the walk over. * Donatello: Mikey's apparently been using April's old room to hide garbage he was supposed to take to the dumpster upstairs... * Leaonardo: Yeah, we're going to need to clean that room out and let it air out. We'll bring you down this weekend, after the weapon ceremony. * Venus de Milo: Ceremony? * Splinter: Just a formality. Nothing to be concerned about. It is customary for your first weapon to be given to you by your sensei, made by their own hand. I will be by on Saturday with weapons I have made and we will determine that which you are bested suited for. * Venus de Milo: We can go now. Bring them here. We can do this now. * Splinter: chuckle The ritual is done in private, between master and apprentice. We will do it on Saturday. Now is the time for family. * Raphael: And turkey! * Donatello: And mashed potatoes! * Leonardo: And stuffing. * Michelangelo: And pizza! * April O'Neil: Pizza? * Michelangelo: scoff Yeah... It can't be Thanksgiving if I can't express my gratitude for the 'za, April. * April O'Neil: I'm sorry, Mikey, but... I'm sure most of the city's pizza parlors are closed. It's Thanksgiving and I don't have any in the fridge or- * doorbell ring * Michelangelo: Right on time. * Casey Jones: muffled: I got it! footsteps * April O'Neil: Wait... Is that a pizza delivery? * Michelangelo: Oh, you better believe it. * April O'Neil: How is that possible? * Michelangelo: I invited Keno to join us... on the condition he brings us ten pies! footsteps * April O'Neil: footsteps Mikey, you invited Keno? I wish you would have asked me first. * Michelangelo: You told me I could bring a plus-one! footsteps on stairs * April O'Neil: I... footsteps on stairs I thought you meant Klunk. * Michelangelo: opens, bare footsteps, chuckle muffled: Nah, Klunk doesn't like leaving the lair. He's more of a homebody. * April O'Neil: footsteps muffled: I really wished you would have ran this by me first because-'' * '''Donatello:' chuckle Welcome to the family, Venus. * Venus de Milo: Thank you... * Leonardo: Is something the matter? * Raphael: If it's all that drama between Mikey and April invlovin' Keno, don't worry about it. chuckle Lord knows I don't. * Venus de Milo: No. It is not that, it is... * Splinter: Yes, go ahead... * Venus de Milo: I... I think something is wrong. * Donatello: Wrong? What's wrong? * Venus de Milo: I am happy... * Raphael: Funny... You don't look it. * Leonardo: Raph... bare footsteps What's wrong with being happy? * Venus de Milo: Nothing... but... * Splinter: Speak your mind, my pupil. * Venus de Milo: I am happy, but I feel like crying... sob * unison: Raphael: ''Oh...'' Leonardo: ''Oh...'' Donatello: Oh... * Splinter: chuckle That is understandable. Not all tears must be shed in pain or suffering. * Venus de Milo: sniff No? * Splinter: No. In my past life, I cried when each of my sons were born. * Donatello: Just last week when Casey and I were working on the Shellraiser, I laughed so hard I cried when Casey slipped in some oil. * Leonardo: Yeah, I... I'm not too big to deny that I, uh, cried when father chose me to lead our first battle three years ago. * Raphael: scoff Sissies... * Splinter: Raphael! You have cried tears of joy as well. * Venus de Milo: sniff When? * Raphael: Look, Vee, I'm glad you're part of the family and what-not now, but... I'm not all for this lovey-dovey crap. footsteps * Venus de Milo: Did... sniff Did I say something wrong? * Donatello: No, Raph's probably going to the bathroom to bawl his eyes out right now. He's a big teddy-bear under all those scars and- * Raphael: shout That does it! bare footsteps, whack, grapple, thuds: 2 instances, angry shout, gagging * Leonardo: sigh Getting our Thanksgiving Day fighting in early I see... chuckle Welcome to the family, Vee! footsteps Okay, break it up! Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Turtle Power 12. * Story continues in VOX Box: Turtle Power 14. Links and References * VOX Box: Turtle Power 13 Category:VOX Box Category:Leonardo/Appearances Category:Michelangelo/Appearances Category:Donatello/Appearances Category:Raphael/Appearances Category:April O'Neil/Appearances Category:Venus de Milo/Appearances Category:Splinter/Appearances Category:Casey Jones/Appearances Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Appearances Category:Second Time Around/Appearances Category:Star City/Appearances